The present invention relates to a hand priming pump of the type used in priming a fuel system in a diesel engine and, more specifically, to a pump including multiple pistons therein disposed in a nested configuration, thereby offering large displacement capability as well as small displacement capability for easier pumping as the system being primed becomes pressurized.